1 Walk, 1 Song, 3 Words Changes Every Thing
by EClareObsession
Summary: 1 walk, 1 song, 3 words changes every thing; is the only way I can describe this fanfic. Juderman Jude and Spiederman.


**This is a fanfiction about Spiederman reliving his past memories; and loves. **

**Summary; 1 walk, 1 song, 3 words changes every thing. Juderman**

**BTW: I like this fanfiction a lot, and I hope you like it too! :)**

**BTW: In the song that I use I changed three words; don't sue me!! **

**The words I changed;**

**It used to say: "And what the hell is on Joey's head" to "And what the hell is on Wally's head"**

**I changed the name; "Kim" to "Jude" **

**And finally; I changed "She's had a couple of kids since then" to "She's had a couple of boyfriends since then"**

* * *

Spiederman sat in his car as he drove. He had been gone for 5 years. He now is 22. He left when he was 17. He was planning on going back to Canada and finally meeting up with all his old friends; he missed every one; Wally, Kyle, Sadie, Kwest, Tommy, Darius, and plenty more .. even Jude. He had been driving for a while and he was only a couple of blocks away from his destination.

A few minutes later he arrived at these train tracks. His memory of these tracks were amazing. Probably one of the best places that he has ever been too ...

**FLASHBACK**

_Spiederman, and his girlfriend, Jude, sat on the bridge above the train tracks. They had they're legs dangling off the edge, and they were silent. Spiederman grabbed Jude's hand and held on to it._

_"I love you, Spiederman" Jude admitted. The two had never said that they loved each other so this was a big deal. Spiederman froze. "I said it! I love you. I truly love .. you" Jude took a deep breath begging for him to exchange the same words._

_"I love you more then any one in this world" Spiederman truthfully told her; he then kissed her passionately. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Ha. The rest of my life. Try the next three months before I leave" Spiederman thought. "I made the biggest mistake leaving her, she was probably the best thing that I ever had" Spiederman thought.

After spending a few minutes at the railroad tracks he began walking; leaving his car there. He arrived at a house. Yes. It was the house that he had grown up in. It looked a lot better then it did when he lived there. When he lived there it looked like crap. He smiled at all the memories that that house stored.

**FLASHBACK**

_Spiederman, Wally, and Kyle were sitting in Spiederman's room. They were only 15 and held a beer in each of they're hands._

_"Who wants to drink first?" Kyle asked, it was the first beer that any of them had had. _

_"Not me" Wally blurted out. _

_"Wow Wally, your such a man!" Spiederman joked. "Let's just all drink on the count of three" Spiederman suggested._

_"Yeah" Kyle agreed_

_"1" Wally counted_

_"2" Kyle continued the count down._

_"3" Spiederman finished it, then the three drank the beer. _

_While they were drinking; Mrs. Spiederman walked in. Her eyes widened and Spiederman, Wally, and Kyle froze._

_"VINCENT TYLER SPIEDERMAN GET YOUR ASS AWAY FROM THAT BEER!" His mom screamed. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Spiederman chuckled "Mom always was the best. Maybe I should go visit her some time" Spiederman thought. He then began walking again. While he was walking he kept thinking of Jude. What they used to share. She was like a lost love, and friend. He loved her so much, but he let her go. He let the best thing in his life go, and he's regretted that ever since he left. He arrived at a high school. He then remembered that it was his high school. He stood in the opened field before it, and smiled at all the memories.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was 11:00 at night and Spiederman, Wally, and Kyle were wearing all black and had flashlights as they broke in to the school. See; they had messed up a huge test and needed to change the answers. They had a black line on each of they cheeks. They were walking down the halls; Spiederman started whistling; Wally hit his arm._

_"What the hell!? We needed some kind of music! It was dead silent!" Spiederman replied. _

_"Dude, shut up!" Wally replied_

_"We're bad to the bone" Kyle sang_

_"Da-neow-da-neow" Spiederman added; pretending that he was the guitar. Wally, Kyle, and Spiederman laughed._

_They walked to Mrs. Hallaways class, which was the teacher that had the test. They looked through her cabinets, and finally Spiederman found them. _

_"Hello hello there" Spiederman joked as he looked down at the test. "Look who's on top, Kyle" Spiederman handed Kyle the test. _

_"Fuck yeah!" Kyle yelled. Spiederman, Wally, and Kyle laughed. They're laughing was interrupted by a flashlight flashing in they're faces. _

_"Yo dude, what the fuck?" Spiederman asked since he didn't know who it was._

_"Well 'dude', I'm a police officer, and I think this property is closed, and your not supposed to be here" The police officer told them, as he took the flashlight off they're faces._

_"But theres no alarms, how did you know?!" Wally asked curiously. _

_"There silent alarms, idiots" The police officer told them_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Ha, fun times. My record says that I broke in twice, but I broke in like six times" Spiederman thought. "I never graduated from school. I dropped out my last year. Should I go back?" He then thought. He began walking again. He was walking when he received a phone call.

"Hello" He greeted the person on the other line.

"... Hey dude" The other person replied. Spiederman tried to figure out the voice, and then it finally hit him.

"Wally!?" Spiederman yelled smiling.

"No duh, idiot" Wally joked.

"Where the hell are you?!" Spiederman asked, excited to hear his friend's voice.

"I'm still in Canada and every thing. Come to G-Major, and by the way ... I saw your car at the railroad tracks, that's how I know that your in Canada. Your were at the tracks to relive memories of Jude, right?" Wally asked. Spiederman smiled.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Shes the exact same. Kick ass voice, long blond hair, blue eyes, the palest skin, and very skinny." Wally said details about her.

"The real thing that I want to know is; is she single?" Spiederman asked laughing, but he grew worried when there was no laugh returned "Wally?" Spiederman asked worried.

"Dude ..." Wally was trying to build up the strength to break his friend's heart. "Dude, she uhm ... shes engaged to this dude named Jay" Wally said sadly. "I'm sorry dude" He apologized. Spiederman couldn't say a word. His entire heart shattered and he couldn't even make a sound or move.

"... What ever .. I don't need her" Spiederman said quietly, but Wally obviously heard him. Spiederman's voice was shakey, and sounded sad. Wally felt terrible.

"Don't say that ... you shouldn't lie" Wally replied. Spiederman looked down and held back all his emotions.

"Shes the reason that my life's .. hell" He lied, he then hung up and thought of his first kiss. And yes it was his first kiss, and it was with Jude.

**FLASHBACK**

_Jude had just found an air freshener that Spiederman had made her. It was drizzling rain, and dark out. They were the only ones outside. _

_"This is the first gift you ever made me" Jude told him as she held up the air freshener that had Spiederman's face on it. _

_"Your crazy, Harrison" He told her as he smiled._

_"Well we're together right?" She said smiling, but once his smile faded away hers did "We are together, right?" She asked. _

_There was a few moments of silence, and then they kissed passionately._

_"I'd prefer that to the butt kicking" Jude told him._

_"Well, me I'm not so sure" He joked. They both smiled, and then Jude pulled him in to a head lock, he then picked her up. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I won't lie; Jude was my first love, and part of her still is with me. I dream about her all the time. I always wished that some day I'd find her, and she would still love me. Then we would grow old together, and obviously have kids. I always wanted to call her Miss. Jude Spiederman. God, it would of felt so good to hold her in my arms when ever I wanted. The biggest reason that I came back was because I want to see her again. But now shes getting married to some loser named Jay. 10 bucks says that hes ugly, and that my foot is going up his ass!" Spiederman thought.

After that he walked back to his car. He arrived to the same empty and quiet place. He sat down in the front seat, and found two pictures on the ground. The first one was of him, Wally, and Kyle.

"What the hell is on Wally's head?!" Spiederman thought as he laughed. There was some kind of weird hat on Wally's head. He laughed at the memory and then moved on to the next picture.

It was of Jude. her hair was straightened and she was smiling, but her eyes were looking up. She looked so happy, and Spiederman couldn't stop staring at the picture.

He soon began driving. He turned on the radio to here an interview.

"Hello all. This interview was taken yesterday, so no, Jude isn't here; so don't call to talk to her!" The radio host, Jerry told every one. Then the interview turned on.

"Jude, Jude, Jude, there is so much that the world wants to know" Jerry told her.

"And I'm ready to tell!" Jude replied.

"You do know that we're going to get a bit personal" Jerry stated.

"I know; I'm ready to take the challenge on!" Jude joked.

"The world wants to know ... where is Spiederman?!" Jerry asked. Spiederman froze, he didn't think that his name would be mentioned. Jude didn't reply for a little bit.

"... I loved him, and he .. left me" Jude quietly announced.

"Where'd he go?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know .." Jude quietly answered. Spiederman arrived at G-Major. He walked in to see Wally and Kyle waiting. They looked exactly the same.

"WOOOOH!" Spiederman screamed he then ran over and man-hugged the two "The Spiederman Mind Explosion reunited!" The three laughed, and caught up. After talking for 15 minutes Spiederman asked some thing "Is Jude here?" He asked.

"Shes in Studio A, but .. shes with Jay." Kyle answered.

"I don't fucking care, I need to see her" Spiederman admitted.

He stood up and walked to the studio. He was about to walk in when he saw through the window; the picture shattered his heart once again. Jude and Jay were hugging, and then kissed passionately. Spiederman watched for a bit and then stormed away, and back to Wally and Kyle.

"Did you see her?" Wally asked curiously.

"No ..." Spiederman answered "I was going to, but shes to busy with her tongue down Jay's throat" He replied.

"... theres a party tonight; at G-Major, you should come and perform" Kyle suggested.

"Really?" Spiederman asked.

"No joke, I think all the employees and paparazzi could enjoy some Spiederman" Wally answered. Spiederman smiled and nodded.

* * *

That night Spiederman arrived at G-Major. He was wearing jeans and a black guitar t-shirt. He spotted Wally, and Kyle through the crowd.

"Hey dudes" Spiederman greeted them.

"We have it all set up!" Wally told him.

"We have Darius letting you perform first, and by the way theres a lot of paparazzi here!" Kyle told him the plan.

"I think you should suprise Jude, and not let her see you until you perform!" Wally added. By The Way! lol; Jude is wearing light blue jeans, and a white t-shirt with 3 buttons, and her hair was straightened and her hair is now down to her elbow (so it got longer).

"Yeah, and you guys have the instruments down right?" Spiederman asked. After talking earlier that day they went back to 620 and worked on lyrics, and instruments. Well Spiederman wrote the song, and helped with the instruments. All Wally and Kyle did was the instruments.

"Yeah! We practiced like six more times after you left" Kyle told him. Spiederman laughed.

"Well; I'm not making any announcments. All I'm going to do is welcome our guest. Here is Spiederman and the Spiederman Mind Explosion!!" Darius announced in to the microphone. Jude and Jay were standing right by the stage and Jude completely froze.

"Spiederman?" She whispered. She looked at Sadie who was talking to them, and Sadie was also shocked. "Sadie? ... Spiederman?" That's all Jude could say. Sadie shrugged as her face remained shocked.

Jude looked over and saw Spiederman, Wally and Kyle walking on stage. They all went back to they're instruments and Spiederman went by the microphone, with his guitar. The paparazzi's cameras flashed. Spiederman spotted Jude, and he smiled. Jude remained shocked, and he shrugged as he smiled. Jay became confused

"You alright honey?" He asked. Jude nodded

"I'm fine" She lied.

"This song goes out to all the memories of the people or places I love!" Spiederman winked at Jude. Jude stared at him while they began playing.

**_"Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Wally's head_**

**_And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went with out  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out_**

**_And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times_**

**_I wonder if it's too late  
Should i go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in_**

**_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, God, I_**

**_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye._**

**_Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down_**

**_We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel_**

**_Jude's the first girl I kissed"_**

Spiederman looked at Jude.

**_"I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of boyfriends since then  
I haven't seen her since God knows when_**

**_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, God, I_**

**_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye._**

**_I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it_**

**_If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change_**

**_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye._**

**_Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me ..."_**

Spiederman sang. After the applause had cooled down they walked off stage. Spiederman looked at Jude; Jude had tears in her eyes. Spiederman watched as some thing crazy happened. Jude turned to Jay and took her ring off, she opened his hand and it put the ring in it.

"I can't be with you" Jude told Jay, she then stormed away. Spiederman went after her. She went outside where it was thunder storming. She sprinted down the street all the way to the cemetery. Spiederman followed her. Once he got there he saw her kneeling down at her father's grave; she was crying hysterically and soaking. Spiederman walked behind her, and kneeled behind her.

**FLASHBACK**

_Jude and Spiederman were at the railroad tracks on the bridge. _

_"Jude; I really do love you" Spiederman told her. Jude smiled and blushed. She had her legs crossed (like a pretzel, lol), and was facing Spiederman. Spiederman had both of his legs dangling from the bridge, but he was facing Jude._

_"I love you too" Jude told him. Spiederman smiled, and they were about to kiss when Jude's phone rang. "Hello. Mrs. Spiederman is speaking" Jude joked. _

_"Jude!" Sadie yelled, sounding like she was crying. Jude became worried. _

_"What's wrong, Sades?" Jude asked worried. _

_"It's dad! He got in to a car crash, and the doctor's said it was serious!" Sadie yelled. "I need you at the hospital, now" Jude could hear Sadie and could tell that she was crying. _

_"I'll be there in a minute" Jude told her, she hung up. "Spied, it's my dad, he got in to a serious car crash. I need you to take me to the hospital." Spiederman nodded, and they ran to his car._

_... They had been at the hospital for 5 hours now. _

_"How much longer till they come out and tell us that they fixed him!?" Jude asked, panicking that he wasn't going to be alright. Both the Harrison sisters were crying like crazy. "What if hes not alright? What if he's not going to make it?" Jude panicked. Spiederman pulled her in to a hug_

_"He'll make it, Jude, he will" Spiederman comforted her. The doctor then came out and Jude and Spiederman stopped hugging. They remained standing, and Jude grabbed Sadie's hand. _

_"Are you Sadie, and Jude Harrison?" The doctor asked. Jude nodded._

_"Yeah, yes we are" Jude answered. _

_"Well; Mr. Stuart Harrison has well ... I'm sorry to say this but hes passed away" The doctor told them. Jude covered her mouth and began crying like she had never cried before. Sadie fell to her knees, as Spiederman pulled Jude in to the tightest hug. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Spiederman rubbed Jude's back, and Jude looked back at him. Her tears were falling as fast as they had the night her father died. Jude was really close to her dad, and Spiederman knew that a part of Jude fell apart when Stuart Harrison died. Spiederman then turned her around and gave her a hug.

"Jude, I know it hurts, but your dad wants you to be happy" Spiederman told her as they hugged. Jude pulled out of the hug and stood up.

"Spiederman! You don't even know me any more! I am happy?! Okay?!" Jude lied about the last part. "You aren't even apart of my life any more!" Jude yelled. Spiederman then stood up.

"I'm not apart of your life?" Spiederman asked.

"Your not even the smallest part! And you never were apart of my life! I lied about loving you!" She screamed.

"Then why'd you dump Jay right after I performed, huh?!" Spiederman asked. "And why when I was home was I the first person that you called when ever you thought about your dad!? Huh Jude?! Answer that!" He yelled "Jude, I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings!"

"I noticed that your not afraid, because you always hurt me!" She told him.

"I love you!" Spiederman said right before he kissed her passionately and hard. He then took out a box that had an engagement ring in it. "Marry me, Jude Harrison, marry me!" He said as he knelt on one knee. Jude fell to her knees. She nodded.

"Yes!" Jude yelled as she continued to cry. "I love you" Jude told him.

"I love you" They kissed passionately.

The three words "I love you" will change every thing ...


End file.
